Angels and demons
by ryokii1
Summary: Sharmen...
1. Chapter 1

Angels and Demons.

Shane walked into the classroom. "Good morning, young lady, this is the way you're going to start the 7th grade?" The snobby teacher asks, looking down to Shane. "Yes, ma'am." Shane replies with a shit eating grin. "Take your seat here! In the front!" The woman orders, and Shane follows orders, she won't be coming back for a couple of weeks anyway.

Shane sits down and takes in her surrounding classmates. The girl next to her, a curvy Latina, smiles at her. "Hi, I'm Carmen." "Hi, I'm Shane." Shane extends her hand, making Carmen giggle, though she accepts the hand.

This was the beginning, the beginning of them, the beginning of a fate. For the next few weeks, Shane and Carmen were learning to be friends, and friends they did become. Carmen brought Shane into her home, into her life, into her sanctuary, but most of all, into her heart. Carmen told Shane about her entire life, how she misses her father, that she's gay, that she feels alone even though she's surrounded by a loving family and how she looks up into the sky wondering if she has a soul mate. She trusts Shane, she believes in Shane, and she found herself in love with Shane.

Shane, trusted Carmen enough to tell her about her damn life. How, she has been through hell. She's been beaten, raped, molested, but worst of all, she was left alone. She let Carmen see, the real her. The scars from the beatings she had, the scars she gave herself, trying to feel something. She remembers Carmen, holding her, asking her if it hurt. And Shane responded honestly, "no, nothing hurts when I'm in your arms."Beyond the smooth exterior, how she felt. How she saw herself of a demon, meant to only be there for pain or suffering of others, and she let herself believe Carmen's words, that she wasn't, because to Carmen, Shane was her salvation. And to Shane, Carmen was her angel, her forbidden angel.

They let each other into their separate worlds, only to find, that they both lived in the same. For both of them, felt alone and sad, when the other wasn't there holding their hand.

They spent their time like this, gladly friends, neither of them revealing their love for one another in words, though all their friends said that they were meant to be, they brushed it off, not thinking that the other would want them. So they spend their time together, wanting that one true thing from one another, never realizing that they had it. They always had it.

The years passed, and next thing they knew, they were seniors, applying to same schools, to never be apart. Happy, together, yet cursing their fate. One day, Carmen is asked on a date, just like many times before. Shane smirks, knowing Carmen didn't want to be with anyone right now. However, this time, Carmen, decides to play with fate, and says yes. Leaving her shocked friends, and a heart broken Shane in her wake.

Carmen and this girl date, for weeks, Carmen always talking about how lovely she is, how good she is to her, and how _happy_ she is. She tries seeing if Shane feels something, if maybe she feels the same loneliness of being apart, by staring into her dark green eyes, but sees something there, she can't quite tell what it is. Shane asks Carmen, "Do you love her?" And Carmen found herself looking directly in her eyes, and lying. "Yes, I love her." As soon as the words escaped, her heart broke; lying to Shane made her hurt, deeper than any other thing. Shane gets up, mutters a excuse, and leaves, missing the rest of school.

Shane goes home, finding herself in an empty home, that wasn't new to her, however, it didn't have Carmen's scent, from when she used to visit all the time, like before. All that was left was the random things that Carmen had left, those no longer were enough to numb the pain. She went to her room, laid on the bed, feeling the sting of tears hit her eyes, she looks over to her alarm clock, finding a picture of her and Carmen, behind it the knife. The knife that she pierced her own skin to feel. But now, she didn't want to feel, not anymore, it was too much for her. She picked up the knife, and looked longingly at it. She picked up her phone, and dialed Carmen's phone. When Carmen answers she finally speaks.

"Hello?"Carmen asks, walking home from school.

"I love you" She heard Shane say, then the dial tone of a phone, her voice was so desperate and… dead.

Carmen changed her path and ran into Shane's neighborhood. She ran as fast as she could, finally reaching Shane's abandoned home. She opened the door that was never locked, and ran upstairs to Shane's room, opening the door to her worst nightmares.

Shane laid there on the floor, blood slipping through the knife in her heart. Carmen let out a sorrowful scream, that alerted the neighbors. Carmen went over to her true loves dead body, she had no rate; she was gone. To her side she saw a note; she looked at it and saw Shane's confession. She wrote her own under it.

She kneeled down and took the knife from Shane's heart, that in reality _she _had pierced into. She grabbed it, and pierced herself, hoping that god would have enough pity on them to send them together. Whether heaven or hell, as long as they were together, there wouldn't be a difference.

As the cops arrived, they found the bodies. Carmen cradling Shane's dead body into her own. Outside, many of her friends and classmates from school, holding candles for the memory of the soul mates, who lost themselves in each other.

The note left there beside their bodies, not a single drop of blood on it, no, that confession was left pure and untainted.

_**Shane's part:**_

_**I love you Carmen. You were my salvation, my angel, I never deserved you. May god have mercy on my soul.**_

_**Carmen's Part:**_

_**I loved her so, I loved her and she never knew. All this time, I loved her too. May god let us finally be together.**_

_**I did not write this, wasn't able to find the correct author, however I am not claiming this as my own, I do not own this.**_

A girl and a boy,  
the best of friends.  
From elementary to high school  
from  
beginning to end.

Through all those years  
their friendship grew.

They both felt the same,  
but neither knew.  
Each waking moment  
since the  
day they met.  
They both loved each other  
sunrise to sunset.

She was all he had  
in his terrible life.  
She was the one  
who kept him from his knife.  
He was her angel,  
he made her smile.  
Though life threw her curves,  
he made it all worthwhile.

Then one day  
things went terribly wrong.  
The next few weeks  
were like a very sad  
song.

She made him jealous  
on purpose she tried.  
When the boy asked, "Do you love him?"  
on purpose she lied.

She played with jealousy  
like it was a game.  
Little did she know  
Things would never be the same.  
Her plan was working  
but she had no clue.  
How wrong things would go,  
the damage she would do.

One night he broke down,  
feeling very  
alone.  
Just him and the blade,  
no one else home.

He dialed her number,  
she answered, "Hello"  
He told her he loved her  
and hung up the phone.

She raced to his  
house  
just a minute too late.  
Found him lying in blood,  
his heart  
had no rate.

Beside him was a note,  
in it his confession.  
His love for this girl,  
his only obsession.

As she read the note,  
she knelt down and cried.  
Grabbed his knife,  
that night they both died.

He was found in her arms,  
both of them dead.  
Under his  
note  
her handwriting said:

"I loved him  
so, he never knew.  
All this time  
I loved him  
too."

_**Random question: Do you hate me?"**_


	2. Chapter 2: alternate ending

Carmen changed her path and ran into Shane's neighborhood. She ran as fast as she could, finally reaching Shane's abandoned home. She opened the door that was never locked, and ran upstairs to Shane's room, opening the door to her worst nightmares.

There stood Shane, holding that blade in her hands, ready to thrust it into her heart.

"Shane!"

Shane opened her eyes, thinking her eyes were betraying her. She saw her angel get closer. "Don't" Shane says, fear in her voice. "Please just go away with her your lover."

"Shane," Please don't do this." Carmen says through a voice craked with pain.

"You deserve so much better." Shane says, as sobs take over her body, still holding the knife intact.

Carmen slowly makes her way toward Shane, now standing face to face with her, Shane still holding the knife, hands tremling.

"If you're going to kill yourself then kill me first." Carmen says with a strong face.

"No! I can't hurt you!"

"But you are!" Carmen says, shwoing how broken she was, seeing Shane like this. She grabbed Shane's hand that were tight agaisnt blade, pressing the tip to her heart. "If you die, this dies, and without this, i have nothing left."

Shane looked deeply into Carmen eyes, and let og of the knife, leting it fall to the floor. Shane's body also fell, her knees far to weak seeing the tears in Carmens eye, a sight too much for her.

"I love you Shane," Carmen tells her as she cradles Shane's sobbing body, "I love you too Carmen, i always have." Carmen and Shane make their way to the bed. Once laying down, Shane finally gives Carmen a shy kiss, one of many to come.

And they stay that way, for hours, not daring to leave the other one alone, both thinking, how this would have turned if Carmen would have been a few seconds later.

But, they don't have to see that happen. As they held each other in bliss, the demon and angel, both in their own heaven at last.


End file.
